Post-mix beverage dispensers combine carbonated water with a concentrated beverage syrup to provide a final beverage for dispensing and consumption. The beverage syrup, which is often a dense and/or viscous fluid, is typically supplied from a bag-in-box syrup container. A syrup pump may be used to move the syrup from the syrup container to the dispensing nozzle.
Conventionally, this syrup pump is a diaphragm-type pump, which is driven by a compressed gas such as carbon dioxide. Problematically, the rubber diaphragms used in such pumps absorb flavors from the syrup. Once the diaphragm in a pump becomes saturated with the flavor of a given syrup, the pump cannot be repurposed to pump a different flavored beverage. The pump becomes effectively dedicated to a single flavor of beverage syrup. More significantly, diaphragm pumps are also prone to leakage of the compressed carbon dioxide used to drive the pump which presents an asphyxiation hazard in confined spaces.
Further still, the diaphragm pumps eventually require service and/or replacement, requiring significant down time while trained technician services pumps system.
Accordingly, what is desired is an improved syrup pump for a beverage dispenser which would eliminate the problem of flavor cross-contamination when pumps are repurposed for different flavored beverages. It is also desired to provide a syrup pump for a beverage dispenser which would eliminate the asphyxiation hazard associated with the use of compressed carbon dioxide or other inert gases.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the syrup pump and associated system be easily and quickly serviceable, preferably without the need for special tools or specially trained technicians. Moreover, it is also desirable to provide an improved system for monitoring and controlling the operation of the syrup pump.